Swim In Silence
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Todos/Todos:."Almas o humanos. Jóvenes o ancianos. Haciendo ruido o callando. Bajo el calor abrasador o el frío cuando llovía en el desierto. Eran similares y muchos de ellos eran más que simplemente compañeros" Conjunto de drabbles. 10: Andy/Paige.
1. Meet me here beneath the burning skies

**Disclaimer:** Aquí también es todo de la Meyer, menos la trama, so...

**Claim: **Es un Todos/Todos.

**Advertencia:** Como es un Todos/Todos, va a haber de todo, duh -lol.

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles independientes, sin ninguna relación el uno con el otro, a excepción de que cada uno tiene una frase de la canción _Swim In Silence_ de Paramore por título. Enjoy, ppl.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**1.** Meet me here beneath the burning skies.

_(Jared/Melanie)_

-

El mundo se estaba yendo al carajo. Eso era de lo único de lo que Melanie estaba segura. Aquellos alienígenas habían invadido la Tierra y se habían llevado a los que ella más quería. Tan sólo le quedaba Jamie. Y no quería perderlo. Ellos estaban solos en aquel mundo que pronto sería controlado por _ellos_. Y no podía haber lugar para el miedo (aunque el muy traidor siempre aparecía allí escondido).

Hasta que lo conoció a él, en aquella noche calurosa, bajo aquel cielo de un azul profundo, pero que quemaba la piel al igual que lo hacía el sol. Hasta que se cruzó con aquel muchacho que, con sus ojos oscuros, transmitía tantas cosas.

Desde que sintió aquel cuerpo colisionar con el suyo, desde que sus manos masculinas le tomaron por los hombros y desde que su boca se abrió para maldecir y amenazar, supo que entre ellos habría algo. Lo pudo sentir. (Los dos eran igual de rudos y apasionados por vivir libres de las almas. Los dos querían vivir sin ningún parásito que les controlara). Desde que la tomó por el cuello, le amenazó con cortarle la garganta y luego verificó la parte trasera de éste.

Desde entonces —y con aquel beso que luego le costó un dolor en la entrepierna a él—, ella supo que irían a estar juntos y que no se separarían incluso si aquellos alienígenas que se hacían llamar almas se interponían entre ellos.

* * *


	2. Where the ocean takes us from our lives

Disclaimer aplicado.

Enjoy, ppl.

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**2.** Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lives.

_(Ian/Wanda)_

-

Llovía otra vez en el desierto. Por segunda vez desde que ella llegó allí. La temperatura había bajado notablemente en el transcurso del día, y ya a la noche hacía demasiado frío (demasiado para quienes estaban acostumbrados al asfixiante calor del desierto en el día, como ellos).

Pero eso a Wanda no le interesaba.

Ella amaba la lluvia, era la segunda vez que llovía en aquel desierto, y a ella le fascinaba sentir cada gota chocar contra su piel, sentir los miles de golpeteos suaves que parecían acariciar su rostro de porcelana blanca.

— Wanda, entra. Anda, pescarás un resfrío.

Ella sonrió al oír aquella reconocida voz, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el cielo, y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola como una niña pequeña, provocando que varias gotas salieran disparadas hacia todos lados.

— Ven tú, es divertido —su voz suave y aniñada sonaba aún más dulce.

Dio unos pequeños giros, con las manos elevadas, riendo como niña pequeña que todavía era (al menos físicamente), hasta que sintió los brazos de Ian en su cintura, hacíendola frenar.

— Te marearás, tonta —él sonrió, y ella finalmente abrió los ojos para verlo.

— Tus ojos son hermosos —su boca lo dijo más rápido de lo que ella pensó, y el sonrojo fue inevitable.

— Tú eres hermosa, Wanda —sonrió para ella.

Ella suspiró complacida, sonriendo ampliamente, hundiéndose en los ojos azules de Ian, que se parecían en mucho a un océano. Un océano que podía confundirla y hacerla sentir especial en aquel mundo que en realidad no era el suyo. Un océano que lograba transportarla lejos de allí, que la llenaba y le hacía creer que la vida no era tanto sin él.

* * *


	3. You never said that you were coming back

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**3.** You never said that you were coming back.

_(Kyle/Jodie)_

-

Kyle sabe que se meterá en un buen lío al intentar hacer aquello. Pero la desesperación lo puede todo (o casi todo), sobre todo si va de la mano del amor.

Entra en aquella habitación y se encuentra con la persona que estaba buscando. Con Jodie, pero no _su_ Jodie, sino aquel alma que la reemplaza. Aquel alienígena que se la quitó de sus brazos.

Pero ahora vuelve por lo que él quiere, por lo que es suyo.

La toma en sus brazos (para su sorpresa, ella lo reconoce, con ese _'Tú eres Kyle, ¿verdad?' _tímido y cálido, y no se molesta en luchar, porque los de su especie no podían hacerlo) y se dirige al refugio, siempre tomando precauciones al no dejarle ver el camino.

Y es entonces que, al llegar al refugio, al decirle a Doc que le quite el alma a su novia, con Wanda a favor (aunque ella tenía cierta renuencia al asunto, pero había prometido a Sunny que todo estaría bien), él se siente eufórico; porque volverá a tener a Jodie en sus brazos, podrá volver a besarla y decirle que la quiere.

Pero no todo sale como uno quiere. Jodie no despierta, incluso si Sunny ya no está en su cuerpo. Respira, pero no abre los ojos, y Kyle no puede sentirse más decepcionado. Nadie podía asegurarle que ella volvería, porque solamente despertaban aquellos que eran fuertes y persistentes, y él sabe que su Jodie se había rendido hace tiempo.

Nadie lo sabe, pero Kyle llora a veces en las noches, en los pasillos oscuros e impregnados al aroma de azufre, mientras Sunny (que ha vuelto al cuerpo de Jodie) duerme. Mientras todos duermen, él imagina que su Jodie le dice que volverá y que estará con él.

* * *


	4. I have waited although I have found you

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**4.** I have waited although I have found the place you hide.

_(Jared/Melanie)_

-

Jared suspira. Lo hace una y otra vez, seguido y sin saber en qué más ocupar su tiempo, en cómo distraer su mente para pensar en alguna otra cosa, algo banal y de menor importancia. Suspira porque no puede hacer nada más en aquella situación.

_(Porque al fin encontró de nuevo a Melanie, pero ella está tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, con ese alma entre ellos)._

Jared la ve y no la ve al mismo tiempo. Sabe, aunque lo ignore al principio, que Mel, _su_ Mel, está ahí, enterrada en el fondo de su mente, y que sus manos la lastimaron varias veces ya (sus manos y sus palabras también). Y no puede terminar de perdonarse por aquello.

A él solamente le queda mirar, ver qué le depara el futuro, porque por más de haber encontrado el lugar donde ella se encuentra _(donde ella se esconde y de donde no puede salir)_, no puede más que observar, mirar y rogar por poder tocar otra vez ese cuerpo y estar seguro de que la que le responde al gesto es Melanie y no aquel alma que se hacía llamar Wanda, de que al besar sus labios esté seguro de que es Mel quien le responde y de que sus labios sabrán a como siempre lo hicieron.

Y a Jared sólo le queda esperar. Esperar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad y a poder sentirla a Melanie en todo su cuerpo y alma (aunque suene contradictorio y algo molesto).

* * *


	5. What keeps you so far away?

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**5.** What keeps you so far away?.

_(Jared/Wanda)_

-

Un roce y todas las hormonas que ese cuerpo produce se alborotan en su interior, como si fuera un torbellino o un huracán que lo arrasa todo dentro suyo, lo mezcla y lo confunde.

Wanda no puede creer lo que el simple contacto de la piel de Jared puede hacer en su organismo. En el de Melanie, en realidad. Porque era el cuerpo de Melanie el que reconocía aquella textura suave de su piel, aquella temperatura ardiente y aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle. A Wanda solamente le quedaba sentirlo también, compartirlo. O más bien, dejar que Melanie lo compartiera forzosamente.

Wanda sufría. Inevitablemente se había enamorado de Jared. Pero lo sentía lejos. Sentía que algo lo alejaba de ella. Y no quería que eso sucediera, porque sabía que lo extrañaría, que anhelaría todo aquello que comenzaba a gustarle.

_Melanie._

Ella era quien interfería, quien trataba de alejarla de Jared, del Jared que era solamente de ella. Melanie era fuerte y lo protegía porque era suyo.

Y a Wanda no le queda más que verlo cercano pero lejano a la vez, sumergirse en los recuerdos (en aquellos donde los besos no faltaron y las caricias sin límites se adueñaron de todo) y sufrir silenciosamente por la distancia que la dividía e él.

* * *


	6. We can swim in silence, you can pull me

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**6.** We can swim in silence, you can pull me under.  
_(Sharon/Doc) _

-

Sharon era muy injusta con él. Doc no tenía la culpa de haberse amigado con el alma aquella, Wanda.

Ella era amigable, dulce, y aún no había hecho desaparecer a Melanie. Wanda, como todas las almas, era buena, sin ningún sentimiento hostil hacia nadie.

Pero Sharon no lo entendía. Siempre reaccionaba igual que Maggie, incluso si la involucrada era su prima. Y se enfadaba con él por puro capricho, no le hablaba, lo echaba de su cuarto y decidía ignorarlo.

A Doc le dolía todo aquello. Le dolía el silencio en el que parecían nadar, la indiferencia con la que ella lo trataba en esos momentos, y la desesperación que le hundía a cada minuto.

Doc no podía comprenderla y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *


	7. I will not come up for anyone

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**7. **I will not come up for anyone, I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave.

_(Jared/Wanda)_

-

Estaba... no sabía cómo definirlo.

_"Se llama depresión, angustia. Todo depende del grado de tristeza"_ le había dicho Melanie ese mismo día, en voz baja y lejana (como si estuviera hundida en el fondo de su mente). Wanda pareció meditarlo.

Ella nunca había sentido antes aquello. _Angustia_. En todas sus vidas había sufrido de eso. Y era tan feo, tan molesto y le hacía sentir tan impotente, porque no podía hacer nada en contra de aquel sentimiento.

O sí.

Ella podía, pero eso implicaba dañar a Mel, porque inevitablemente involucraba a Jared.

Wanda suspiró y cortó sus pensamientos cuando vio a Jared pasar frente a ella y dirigirle una mirada de puro odio. Mel se encogió incómoda, pudo sentirla. A ella también le molestaba verlo a él así. Lleno de odio y alejándose, abandonándola. A las dos.

Y odiaba aquello, porque Wanda podía sentir cómo se iba hundiendo cada vez más en aquella angustia que le oprimía el pecho, le ahogaba. Y ella sabía muy bien que no podría subir a la superficie a respirar hasta que que él dejara de verla así y le sonriera, o por lo menos deje de odiarla tanto. Mel suspiró en acuerdo y se tranquilizó. Las dos estaban en iguales condiciones, hundidas, sin poder subir y mirándolo partir, desgarrada por dentro.


	8. But I will drown until you care

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**8.** But I will drown until you care.  
_(Ian/Wanda)_

-

Wanda no podía creerlo. Primero se enamoraba de quien no debía, de alguien que pertenecía a otra persona, que aquel muchacho que le era inalcansable y que ni siquiera era de su especie originaria.

Y ahora esto.

Ian, prácticamente declarándosele. Diciéndole aquellas cosas.

Era tan doloroso. No podía quedarse allí por siempre, estaba segura de ello. Tenía que salir finalmente del cuerpo de Mel, quería darle a ella su cuerpo y a Doc las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Pero le resultaba doloroso. Doloroso porque ella también comenzaba a enamorarse de él, de alguna manera.

_«Me gustas mucho, Wanda»_ había dicho él. Y le había quedado grabado en su mente, o en la de Mel, por varios minutos.

También todo lo que él le dijo, aquellas cosas dulces y cariñosas, aquello que enfadaba a Mel pero llegaba a alegrar a Wanda.

Y también quiso agradarle, que a Ian le agradara estar con ella, por más de que ella supiera que no podría quedarse, de que tendría que partir y que sería demasiado egoísta enamorarse de él ahora para luego irse y romperle el corazón.

Pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, todo se fue por la borda. Ella ya se había hundido en aquel mar de futura tristeza, y no saldría de él hasta que Ian la sacase de allí (porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo sola, incluso con Mel ayudándola). Se ahogaría hasta que le importara realmente el saber que se arruinaba y lo arruinaba a él.


	9. To have everything and not be satisfied

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**9.** I imagine what it must be like to have everything you need and not be satisfied.  
_(Jared/Mel)_

-

Si Mel no lloraba, era porque no tenía el control de su cuerpo para hacerlo. Pero de verdad que quería descargar toda su frustración.

Le frustraba mucho, demasiado, el tener lo que más quería en aquel mundo que se destruía de a poco frente suyo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Trataba con mucho empeño el no revelarle a Wanderer sus más profundos secretos, así como ella no le dejaba ver uno en especial.

Pero se hacía tan difícil teniéndolo tan al alcance, siendo él todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero no estando satisfecha por el simple hecho de no poder estar _ella _con él, no poder ser ella la que quisiera tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo o simplemente decirle algo al oído mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas.

Todo ello lo tenía allí, frente a ella, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Por Wanderer. Y le hubiera encantado decirle a Jared que _`Estoy aquí, Jared, mírame´_, o cualquier cosa que le diera alguna señal a él de que ella estaba allí, en su cuerpo pero encerrada, y no muerta como Jared pensaba.

Melanie lo tenía a él justo allí, pero no podía más que observar, conservar sus más profundas memorias y rogar por poder volver a ser dueña de su propio cuerpo algún día.


	10. Run the water until it burns

**Disclaimer:** Todo menos la trama a la Meyer.

-

-

* * *

**Swim In Silence**

* * *

**10.** Run the water until it burns and you can't see through the waves that crash into your prey.  
_(Andy/Paige)_

-

Era estúpido, pero Paige estaba devastada. Hacía días que Andy había salido de expedición, y cada minuto era un suplicio para ella. El no saber nada estaba devastándola.

Hacía tan poco que lo había conocido, allí en el refugio, cuando dio por sentado que cualquier esperanza había quedado sobre tierra y por consecuente había muerto. Pero apareció él, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación y algo en ella se ajustó. Una esperanza revivió y flotó a la superficie, devolviéndole la sonrisa a ella.

Y ahora se había ido nuevamente. Y por más de que le haya prometido una y otra vez que estaría bien, ella aún sentía ese sabor amargo en la boca. Se sentía como si le tiraran agua fría y caliente en intervalos cada vez que despertaba y no veía a Andy a su lado. Cada día lo extrañaba más y se sentía hundida sin él. No veía más allá de la ausencia, y trataba de evitar las oleadas de soledad que le golpeaban fuertemente.

Simplemente lo quería de vuelta. Era todo lo que pedía.


End file.
